lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yvalmock
Please enter HP and your BR! XBox * 32,142 HP at BR 79 on XBOX - Merthos 16:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) * ~40376 * ~35360 * 32588/38331 @ BR109 Brokendwarf (talk) 15:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) PC * 85,400 PC HP at BR 74 Ritzi 23:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * 86,838 - 86,843 PC HP at BR 74 - Secondadvent 12:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * 97,716 PC HP at BR 83 Kadven 20:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) * 73,568 - 92,768 PC HP at BR 75 Adie123 15:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) * 86,142 - 87,869 PC HP at BR 75 Adie123 15:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) #BR 76: 1. 96,466 - 90,461 HP 2. 90,098 - 91,652 HP #BR 77: 3. 91,000 - 94,699 HP 4. 75,000 - 78,000 HP #BR 78: 5. 87,760 - 89,880 HP --Sor'Kal 09:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hard * 32 074/33 357/34 358 @ BR1, * 38 670 @ BR45, * 43 523/46 174 @ BR50, * 50 456/55 134 @ BR55, * 63 916 @ BR60, * 67 808/72 664 @ BR65, * 78 654 @ BR70, * 85 138/86 840 @ BR75, * 93 999/95 879 @ BR80+ Zephyr 16:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) * 34358 HP @ BR 25 Bledcyan 03:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) * (x2), 33357 (x3), 34358 (x6) HP @ BR 26 Bledcyan 03:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) * 32074 @ BR 27 Bledcyan 17:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ~ of interest, noted above is a 32074, 33357, and 34358 HP @ BR1; I recieved the exact same numbers across BRS 25 and 26 {as noted, so far, across the various encounters} Bledcyan 03:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ~ my current guess is that there is a combat/mystic/balance config of each mob (due to the HP stating seeming to be 1 of 3 "random" numbers) Bledcyan 04:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, that's not quite what's happening. I'm going to direct you here and here. The game is just randomly loading up a value based on the player's BR. Unfortunately I don't really know how the scaling works with rares, but I do know that there are fixed intervals for normal and story encounters. Zephyr 05:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't see how that shows that there are not 3 discrete values for each mob/mob type at a specific BR? That certainly seems to be the case here as i've fought dozens and had the exact same 3 HP values show up repeatedly in the memory registers Bledcyan 17:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm aiming my comment at your "combat/mystic/balance" config bit, which is wrong. And it expands beyond just 3 values if you pass a certain threshold. The problem with rare monsters is that it seems like there's a much more gradual scaling going on when compared to the other monsters. Zephyr 17:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: To expand my thoughts on this a bit, my theory is that a particular mob has 3 discrete values at a base level. These 3 are based upon a set of stats likely generated much the way the characters are, across balance, combat, and magic. At a particular BR each of these discrete stat sets are increased at either a percentage, a flat rate, or a random seed (not sure which). Since mob groups are likely made up of sums of these individual stats (a group of 3 for example could contain a "balance" stat, and 2 combat, or any other combination) there will likely be a range of hp values for "mixed" packs. This is something that should be fairly easy to test (whether or not mixed groups exist), and I plan too at some point in the future. As for whether the dev's went with "class" based planning or just 3 specific random base seed HP's is yet to be evident.Bledcyan 18:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Growth rates are fixed at a certain percentage for a set interval. Let's just take the Remnant Guard as an example (because I was looking at its drops). HP+5.5% from 1~9, +5.0% from 10~29, +4.0% from 30~49, +3.0% from 50~74, +2.0% from 75~94, +1.0% from 95~109, +0.6% from 110~255. But for that encounter, it only loads up Encounter Rank 94~96, so the game applies the growth rates up to that point to its base of 720. For the unit growths, there are Balance/Combat/Mystic growth rates. Enemies are probably based on monster type. I don't feel like sifting through that yet. Zephyr 18:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Drop amounts Need more than 10 drop amounts. Yvalmock has got 11 dropable items now and the code wont allow for Drop 11 onwards Adie123 18:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I've added another few. Ferret37 19:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::nice one :) Adie123 19:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Where the Heck? There are often enough no Moth thingies there, but I can`t find any Yvalmocks. Where are they hiding? Confirmed, walked all over to try and spawn from underground but seems to be a Mandragora/spider only spawn pattern too. 22:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Yvalmock only appear while you have The Assistant quest active, as the Yvalmock article spoiler mentions. Adie123 10:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) i have the quest active and i have been all through yvalock several times but still no sight of the yvalmock all i get is madragoras grand spiders and echidnamoths but thats it. ~~emoman~~ I finished Things unchangeable and still get huge Yvalmocks (i come there for Perfect Rare Hunter), they also spawn along with Weeper, lol? This game's rare spawning conditions are really somethings (....stupid), I also can't spawn any Redcap champion yet. Other info: The Echidnamoths are here too (along with Weeper and Yvalmocks) but no sign of Grand Spider. --Reiz-- :Actually Weeper can spawn with Yvalmock but not the Yvalock, But Echidnamoth should not be there and not all information given by the JP Guide are accurate.--Remnant13 11:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The JP guide only concerns the X360 version. I haven't cleared out the area yet, so maybe I can check it out... The spawn patterns for some areas were altered in for the PC version, so you might want to keep that in mind. From the location's page though, it seems that you can get the 2 primary spawns, along with 2 other secondary monsters, either 2 regulars or 1 regular and 1 rare. So it would still fit the pattern. The Echidnamoth thing mostly concerns the X360 version as they have fewer enemy types spawn on the map for most areas. Zephyr 13:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::It seems there are two groups of primary monsters in the PC version: The first group: Mandragoras and Yvalmocks .The second group: Mandragoras and Grand Spiders (need confirm) - It's so strange that a rare monster can be a primary type but with huge numbers of Yvalmocks I encountered so far ,it somehow makes sense. Reiz 15:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC)